Dictation of Random Thoughts
by Fuji S
Summary: The Tensai always is thinking. Fujino pairing


Title: Dictation of Random Thoughts  
Author: Fuji S. Yuki  
Character: Fuji No Pairing  
Genre: PG  
Editor:  **pookayasha**

Ai character in traditional chinese created to mean love. Funny how much these words might mean to those of the world, the love of a lover (Ai ren) the individual that would be a Koibito in Japanese language. There are so many routes of languages that seem very fascinating for the genius. Even though he had taken several other languages like German. He felt that the languages that seem to vary from degree was that of Japanese and Chinese. The characters and kanji are very similiar and to that he would always skim around in the books to figure out phrases.

Sometimes he wonder if those in America that were Japanese-American ever face difficulties in communicating. After all the Sansei were a generation that were losing their past and when reaching a remarkable age of adulthood escape back through books and traditions to try to figure out their lost cultural identity.

Yet-was that all? The Issei the first Japanese American generation face difficulties in not being able to speak English in the most efficient way. Therefore they seem rather small in their dealings with those around them and tend to stick to themselves. As for the Nisei they were the bridge in Fuji's opinion of two cultures even though they resented being called Japanese and claim to be American.

Fuji wondered as he read through books after books on English Western works regarding the history of those Japanese Americans. In a way he admired each and every generation that faced severity of problems and trials. After all to each own culture they banded to survive through make shift politics of the world of strangers. The same could be said about Japan the Empire of the Sun.

Amused Fuji flipped the next page of the dictionary looking around for words and kanji's that would make his day in tormenting those around him. Even though the tensai knew that many individuals believe history to be a boring subject and in a way he agree depending on the portrayal of how facts and figures are presented.

The world right now was a stream load of facts figures and information. Not to many people like to read books that were dull and boring teenagers to younger children would find such things constipating for their imaginations. Yet-if presented correct in a more entertaining light Fuji was sure that individuals would be enthralled with the plots and connotations of history.

Ironically if it was something like a true story being turned into entertainment people would remember it. This was a simple fact for the world was becoming a form of mass media. Reporters, movie actors, directions, and other format of mass production was the key to developing let alone helping those around retain information. Though it was a shame that many of the facts in films that were fictional gave history a very mythological outlook. 

People knew about the story of the Greeks to a vast extent even if they didn't want to believe so. People like Zeus the God of Olympia and ruler of all other God's and Goddess. To the simple astrological fact that the planet Jupiter is the representation of Zeus. Seem funny and to those of science teacher they would either combine facts of myth to get students to listen would be a great teaching method. Not to mention help out when it comes to Greek History if any child would like to head in that theatric of literature.

Yes-information was an funny factor and if Fuji had his choice he would like to create more tales and movies on those findings. Yet-Japan was in it's finest way creator of stories. They take things like chinese myth and either convert it or change it so that it is a tale of another light. Many entertainment forms are seen in creations like Anime or Animation is another name for it. Some people of the west that are newcomers to this form of entertainment would claim in excitement that it was cartoons. A obessive fan of Anime would claim it to be something entirely different-that it was Animation or Anime for short and that anyone else that calls it cartoon would be a fool.

Nevertheless the facts are facts and that Anime, Cartoons, Movies, Manga, Comics, to any other name that is given is a form of mass media. It spreads information in tales and stories. People would rather pick up a Manga and read it compare to the out look of just words that are stating the equational theory of bone density over mass. For stories are fun they are wonderful and this is why when going on the internet Fuji would see majority of people writing stories.

Tales and quite imagnative he might add that shows the interconsessions of those around the world. People in Germany writing stories call fan fiction to people in Japan that would draw fan art to worship their obessions.

These sort of things were amazing and it interconnect some groups of people, though there are quite other's that would go on new created devices or even old devices call Instant Messengers. They would chat about anything, topics of subjects, movies, people, request information one another and even pretend to be something entirely compare to their existence in the real world.

Everything was a form of media and Fuji was very amused by these things. However-if all else comes to dictate how he felt he would rather rent a movie watch it at home or even just go out and play sports. He would like to run amock the world taking pictures or sit down in a quiet place to read a book. Or even torment those around him because they were interesting forms of entertainment for him.

Yet-he was amazed by the developments of the world and sometimes he was glad that he could see how it became the way it was-by just watching.


End file.
